It's Not Easy One-Shots
by AgentArizona451
Summary: All of the one-shots that tie in with my story It's Not Easy, come check em out if you're interested, any and all support is gladly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-ee625aa2-22a0-24af-8b6f-668426947dea" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"So I decided that it would be a good idea to put all the one-shots that tie into our main story into one story, each chapter will be a different one-shot. I believe it'll be easier for everyone that way, especially since there will be more one-shots, like how Rouge and Leafarna met, what Judy's past relationship with Jack Savage was, etc. Thank you./span/p 


	2. Plastic Promises

**Hoi! I felt like writing another one-shot based off a song and it will tie into my multi chapter Zootopia fic, It's not easy. So without further ado here we are with my second one-shot.**

~ _Nick pov~_

I rushed through my things I had at this house as I packed as fast as I could. I needed to get out of here before _she_ came back. Just then the door opened and I heard _her_ voice. "Nickyy" The voice cooed. Dammit, guess I'll have to make it clear to her.

A vixen walked in and hugged me from behind. I pushed her off and continued to pack. "What's wrong baby, bad day at conning?" She asked me. "No, _Emma_ , we are done." I told her plainly. "But why Nicky?" she asked me pouting. "Because you've cheated on me far too many times." I stated and headed to the bathroom to grab my soaps.

"Just give me a chance" She said as I packed my things. "I already did, four times don't you remember?" I replied walking past her and then deciding to face her whilst she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. "I won't blow it again" she said with her fingers crossed, but she forgot about the mirror behind her. "I'm done with plastic promises!" I yelled at her.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Please don't tell me that we're fine. I got too much on my mind, isn't this too plain to see?" I asked her. "Cause we've lost too much to gain, we used to dance in the rain, tell me what I am to do, with a double dose of you?" I asked as I walked out of her apartment.

Her lips are the gun and her tongue are the bullets. She could save a life, but she took mine instead. I gave it my all, so no one can call me a quitter. I swear I've tried too many times but I'm done with plastic promises.

I decided to go to my lone spot, under the bridge by the warehouses. I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Emma following me. "Go away." I told her. "C'mon Nicky, just give me one more chance." she said to me with a devilish smirk. "Don't try to defy me or make an attempt, my blinders are off and I'm running away from you." I stated coldly trying to get my point across.

Emma kept pestering me until I snapped. "So here we go, I know you'd kill for everything to stay the same. In vain we had to go our separate ways when you proved you'd never change. I finally woke up and exclaimed I'm done with these plastic promises." I began to walk away looking for Finnick's van. "I thought we were partners in crime." **1** I didn't listen to her and just kept walking.

I found Finnick's van and knocked on the back. "WHO IS IT!?" Finnick burst the door open holding a bat. He then realized it was me with my bag. His look softened. "Finally came to your senses?" He asked me and all I could do was nod as he invited me in.

~ _3 months later~_

"Nick Wilde," I extended my paw out. "Judy Hopps." a bunny who I just swindled accepted it with a shake. "You know I hate mammals with such closed minds. I think what you are doing is great." She crouched down to Finnick or in this case toot-toot. "This is Zootopia where you can be anything, so if you want to be an elephant you be an elephant." She told the fennec. " I tell him that everyday, now give the officer a goodbye toot-toot." Finnick gave a toot-toot to Judy as the two walked away. Little did Nick know what awaited him.

 **1\. Reference to my other one shot based off the song Partners in Crime by Set It Off**

 **Once again it's kinda short but I think it's pretty good. So go ahead and leave a review cause I love feedback. Thanks for reading, if you haven't already check out my multi chapter fic It's Not Easy, partially written and edited by mieo12321 and the Zootopian Fulf. Go check those two out. Song I based this off of is Plastic Promises by Set It Off. Thanks for stopping bye. Have a good day!**


	3. Starlight Starshine

**Hey everyone, I am writing yet another one-shot based off a song, but there is a catch to this one. I'm using Fulf's OCs for it aaaaaaand it will tie into It's not easy. So yea, Hopefully its good. Only time I will ever put a disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the song or Steam Powered Giraffe (the band). BTW I recommend them, well anything before 2012.**

"Hey Rouge?" Leafarna said. "Yea babe?" Rouge responded. "When are you going to propose to me?"

That question stuck with the hybrid wolf. Rouge was a mix between a Wolf and a Fox. A fulf. His girlfriend for 8 years, Leafarna, was the best thing that has ever happened to him, his childhood was rough due to his species. But she was different, she accepted him.

So the question stuck with him for awhile, but one day he had started to formulate a plan to propose. He began setting everything up. "Just her and I, no one else." He said to himself after getting everything ready within their house.

Rouge was pacing back and forth in their living room waiting for Leafarna. He heard the door open and turned around to see her return from work. "Hey Rouge how was your day off?" She asked her mate. "It was nice but it was boring without my special girl. You know I hate it when you are gone." He replied. She smiled and noticed the low lighting. "What's with all this?" "Well it's a surprise." He started playing music, well just the instrumental and took her paws. As the music began they began to dance as Rouge began to sing to his love.

"Starlight, starshine, please come back into my life

You left me all alone, can't you see that my, heart's your home

There's a void in my soul (and it leaves me feeling cold)

Will I ever find peace from it's tolls

Starlight, starshine, all of my mind couldn't unwind

What it was, what it'll be, what future can I hope to see

I am not in a dream (and there's no reason to scream)

And this is not the end, or so it seems

You were like starlight, just like starshine

Casting down on me

When the light would go down and the darkness was found

You would shine hope to me

l am not just a machine (through my heart I will sing)

I'm just a mammal holding onto a dream

You were like starlight, just like starshine

Casting down on me

When the light would go down and the darkness was found

You would shine hope to me

You were like starlight, just like starshine

Casting down on me

When the light would go down and the darkness was found

You would shine hope to me"

As soon as he finished he got onto one knee and before he could ask she tackled him to the floor. "Yes yes a million times yes!" He smiled and just held her as he nuzzled her muzzle. "I love you." " I love you too"

~Three months later~

The wedding was full underway. With a peculiar pair attending. "Thank you so much for inviting us you two." Judy said to the couple. "Well of course, you two helped us so much." Rouge told them. "We were just doing our job." Nick replied. "Well regardless we consider you two good friends of ours." Leafarna said.

"Do you Rouge take this mammal to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Justice of the Peace asked. "I do" He replied. "And do you Leafarna take Rouge to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" She said with a wide smile. "I now pronounce you mates for life." The guests stood and clapped for the newly wed couple.

 **Hope you guys liked it, it was quick, but I think it was good, I know the fact that I've been basing these off songs is bad but I love the songs so much that I have too. Plus it allows me to have fun and give background on some things. The song's name is Starlight Starshine. If you are new to my stories I recommend reading It's not easy, my main story. But please review if you liked it. Any support appreciated.**


	4. Partners in Crime

**So this is gonna be a one-shot explaining two criminals in zootopia which youll find out what happens, based on the song Partners in Crime by Set It Off.**

It was around midnight when a couple, a female fox and a male wolf broke into one of Zootopia's largest banks.

"Everybody freeze!" said the wolf.

"Nobody move!" The fox also stated reassuring their point.

"Put the money in the bag!"

"Or we will shoot!"

"Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way."

The two mammals sped off with the money.

"They'll never take us alive" said the fox.

"We swore that death will do us part they'll call our crimes a work of art. We'll live like spoiled royalty lovers and partners" Continued the wolf

"Partners in crime" They both said in unison.

~Three weeks later the two are all over the news, stealing left and right from small shops to large banks.~

Nick and Judy have been at this case for weeks now just trying to find out where the lovers will strike next.

"Hey carrots check this out" Nick said gesturing for Judy to walk over.

"Yea Nick?" She replied as she waltzed over.

"Turns out our partners in crime are an interspecies couple like us, a fox and a wolf" Nick stated with a calm tone.

"A wolf and a fox...interesting"

"This tale of theirs is a tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run, to paint these states green and red."

~Back to the criminals~

"Our paper faces flood the streets now" The fox said to her partner.

"and if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire cause we're partners in crime."

Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight. Left unaware that the lone store owner wont go down without a fight. The two mammals bust in but the deer was ready and pointed a gun at the two.

"Where we gonna go?" The fox said.

"He's got us pinned" The wolf replied.

"Baby I'm a little scared"

"Now don't you quit"

"He's sounded the alarms, I hear the sirens closing in"

They ran out the door to meet Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde along with other ZPD in full out swat gear.

"This is the ZPD drop your weapons and get on the ground!" Mchorn shouted.

"You'll never take us alive!" Shouted the fox.

"We swore that death will do us part!"

The couple began opening fire at the officers. First the fox was hit, now bleeding out. by one of the ZPD's officers, while the fox seconds later struck down by Nick. The wolf and fox out stretched their hands towards each other and grasping each other as close as possible.

"They never took us alive..."

 **Wooo that was my first One-Shot and first time writing about zootopia, don't worry there will be a full fledged story about Nick and Judy, and they will come across these two Partners in Crime, anyways hope you liked it.**


	5. Evan Wild as Captain Albert Alexander

**Another one-shot, but again a bit different, this one is in the future and will star Nick and Judy's first kid in highschool. Enjoy!**

"I'd like to welcome everyone to this evening's performance." The drama teacher, Justin, a fox said to the audience. "Please enjoy the show!" he left and the curtain opened revealing a fox dressed as a navy mammal. Behind the fox stood a tiger stood in a business suit.

Nick and Judy sat down with their 10 year old winter fox named Rachel. They came to watch their son, Evan, the fox in the navy uniform, perform in the play. The lights dimmed and two other mammals came out holding instruments. A guitar and a set of drums. The tiger in the suit began to speak.

"Say...how many of you like the ocean? Show of hands….Now how many of you like fishing? That's right nobody does, because fishing is boring!" The mammal with the guitar, a giraffe spoke up. "Oh I don't know about that Franky, it can be relaxing for some mammals."

""Well how many of you know like fighting skeleton pirates on the back of killer whales?! Well I know about a guy that does that for a living." Franky said. "Is it me?" A bear asked. "No it's not you John, you don't have sea legs for such an endeavor, you need to trade in those _Bee_ legs." Franky stated, "Oh that was a pun" The giraffe said. "It was a PUN. It's only the greatest sailor to ever live. Captain Albert Alexander! You have no idea who he is do you?"

"Well let me explain, he would kinda be like if you took the Hulk, and the Spider-Mammal, and fused them together." Franky stated. "Oh that's pretty cool" "Yea like a hybrid." "Well Captain Albert Alexander could totally beat that guy in an arm wrestling match."

The auditorium went black and when the lights returned a big setup was there. Evan was standing at the far left and in front of him you could see a story about to unfold. The tiger began to sing.

"When he was a boy

he wanted to play

down by the sea

At age thirteen

everyday after school

he would always sail around the lake

All the mammals would stand and stare

as he sailed around with precision and care

With his bi-corner hat and the way he would stand

he looked just like a Navy mammal

All the townsfolk would gather and say, and sing away

Captain Albert Alexander

He'll be a brave seafarer someday

But that Captain Albert Alexander

He'll go down in the waves

By age twenty four

he had left the shore

and was sailing for the Queen

On a dark starry night

Albert awoke to the sound

of his Captain screaming as he was drowned

The Navy crew was taking a lick

pirates had invaded the ship

But Albert with one aimed harpoon

ignited their rum with a spark and soon

flames drove the pirates away

the Navy sang

Captain Albert Alexander

Saved his crew from pirate slaughter

But that Captain Albert Alexander

He'll go down in the water

Now everyone dance

Dance. Dance.

Twenty some odd years later

On his ship The Sea Slater

He sailed into a mass of blubber

Gazing up to the sky

stood a large walrus

that was a hundred stories high, it meant no harm

The walrus was in a great deal of pain

It suffered from a tusk with tooth decay

Albert threw his anchor 'round it's tusk

with a little bit of pulling it was out by dusk

The walrus thanked Albert and sang, as he sailed away

Captain Albert Alexander

Friend to sea urchin and me

But that Captain Albert Alexander

He'll go down in the sea

At a ripe old age lightning struck from the sky

and split Albert's vessel in two

One hundred men fled for their lives

on rafts across the ocean blue

Albert stood at the stern of his ship

A giant octopus had him in it's grip

A vortex of spiraling death below ripped

and sharks and electric eels all made the trip

to see Albert

sink to the bottom of the sea

Just before he went down

he called out to his crew

"It's obvious that my time has come

I'll let this ending ensue

I've led an exciting nautical life it would seem"

and there's no better end than a death by the sea" Ben sang

His crew sang

"Captain Albert Alexander

He went down in the sea

But that Captain Albert Alexander

He'll go down in history" Franky finished

The tiger finished and Evan got up from laying down on the ground after his 'death by the sea'. Justin, their teacher returned as the lights came back on. The audience clapped at the great high school performance. After most people left Nick, Judy, and Rachel went up to Evan. "Did you guys like it?" He asked his parents. "Of course you did great son" Nick told him. "Oh so you're Evans parents" Justin walked up and Nick and him shook paws. "Your son is one of my best students. He could easily pursue a career in acting." Justin told them. "Thanks ." Evans said to his teacher.

"You ready to go?" Judy asked him/ "Yeap." The Wilde family leaves as the curtain falls.

 **Song is called Captain Albert Alexander. Once again by Steam Powered Giraffe.**


End file.
